


Before You Know It

by xypeilo



Series: The Little Things [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is away on a business trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I like writing fics about them being separated. 
> 
> Someone ordered a sickfic. That'll be the next one just for you, my dear.

Separation anxiety is one big bitch, and Levi was having a heavy dose of it for an entire week. Erwin was away on business, which, thank god, was only required once a year. But who knew seven days could feel like months? 

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Erwin had made it to the hotel. He was exhausted, but his number one priority was to make sure Levi was okay.

"Uhm, not yet. I'm not really hungry right now." He had too much anxiety in his stomach that he wanted to throw up. He laid on his back on his made bed, staring at the ceiling while holding the phone lazily to his ear.

"Levi, it's midnight over there. And you never skip dinner!"

"I'll make it up in the morning. I really don't feel hungry."

Erwin didn't say anything for a moment. "Why is it that you never eat when I'm gone?"

Levi felt his heart drop. He'd forgotten that Erwin has a very good memory. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he shifted onto his stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"Levi, you know I'll be home before you know it."

"I know..."

"Levi."

"Hm?"

"Levi."

"What?"

Erwin paused again. "You know I love you right?"

Levi dropped his face in the blankets. He felt his face heat up. "Oh my god. Stop."

He ignored him and continued with a playful tone. "And that the second I get home I'll embrace you and shower you with kisses--"

"Erwin--"

"And then I'll take you to bed and we'll have delicious skin slapping s--"

"ERWIN." Levi started to laugh, and Erwin responded with a chuckle. "You old man. I don't need to get turned on at this hour."

"Oh? Too cool for phone sex?"

"Yes. Now go get some rest so I can eat."

"Oh alright. I'll seduce you tomorrow then. I'll call you after the meeting." Erwin yawned.

"Yeah yeah. Oh--"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Erwin smiled. "I know."


End file.
